


Father

by Potoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/pseuds/Potoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned takes Theon's head.</p>
<p>Robb never looks at his father again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Robb thinks it should be raining on this day. A great storm that shatters Winterfell's walls and his own too, that strips him and the castle both as bare as he feels. 

Instead it's sunny. Cold, yes, and windy too, as would be expected of an autumn day, but with a cool unflinching sun high above them. It seems to be laughing at his foolishness. 'Do not love him so dearly,' his mother advised him years ago, when he was barely a child instead of a toddler, and she was right; even then Robb knew her to be right, but now he feels it clearer than ever. 

In a fit of mercy, Lord Stark allowed him to stay inside during the beheading, but Robb had none of it. So he stands in the courtyard with siblings, those bond to him by blood, and watches his one brother who doesn't share his blood die by the hands of Lord Stark. Sansa is crying silently. Arya looks like a skittish colt ready to kick someone. Bran is sniffling audibly. His mother is inside with little Rickon, and Jon is at the Wall, but he imagines that if they were here now, they too would be crying. 

Robb isn't crying. Robb is watching Theon. Theon smiles one last of his crooked, cocky, wise smiles. Their eyes meet and Robb holds the other's gaze until it turns lifeless. A part of him dies in this exact moment by Theon's side, he'll realize years later. 

He spends the rest of the day with Grey Wind. At night, all the wolves howl louder than ever before, and Grey Wind loudest of them all. Robb wants to bury himself in fur and darkness. He feels as if he will never be able to stand up again. At night, Theon's smiles haunt him just as often as the emotionless, long face of Lord Stark and Ice's glint in the cold sunlight.

It is two moons until Robb speaks to Lord Stark again. It is two years until he looks him in the eyes again. 

He never calls him 'father' again.

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest thing I'll ever publish on here. 
> 
> Kink meme prompt from here: http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22515.html?thread=15965939#t15965939


End file.
